minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Entity FAKE-O-3/@comment-31.201.155.43-20141225173933/@comment-31.201.155.43-20141228181542
I said this story is FAKE already. Adults also wouldn't care and think it is fake. My version is that I watched AlongCameJosh (I know it is fake) and I started feeling rage at Entity 303 and so I researched him all over YouTube. I secretly stayed up late, watched it when I was supposed to do homework, etc. I decided about a week later to ask my friends if they saw anything strange. They said yes and told me about it and I freaked out and told them about Entity 303. Then I asked about Herobrine and they saw signs of him too. I started to make a team of seven people and one of my friends chatted with me on Google about 303. He found us on that very chat and hacked my friend to say things she didn't say. He said, Good, Onskar, du kommer att do and then we had to leave and that is all he said for that chat. He hacked our chats for awhile until he hacked a document that we made to find and put info on Herobrine and 303. He said to us: Well, my “friends” its time to end you now…. You’ve gotten to close and that is not how i planned it to be… And i entity 303, vow That no matter how hard you plead I will always be here, JUST WAIT AND SEE…… and we talked about this. He left more messages but I will post them later... My friends also got messages from Herobrine such as this one: Great, now I need to free myself. At any point in time, I could disappear. We must stop 303, tell me everything you know about him, and ill tell you what I know. What I know so far is, is 303 planning something, something big and I need your help. His story is that as a child, tore his parents to get this new Internet thing, and when they did they would not pay attention him.To the point where he would starve. One day he found both his parents, dead at the computer doctors studided them and found nothing, he went into therapy and foster care, slowly, he went insaine. The day we knew that he broke is when he starrted talk to the computer as if it were alive. He shouted at the telling it to stop, but still do not look away from the screen. We shot him, put him in an asylum, but the next day he fled and 2435998635632554654584463547485468446554846243484265344584854341623215498834144355835378556345557 help us 44546552434525344 we need your help 62366753454685464654 STOP UNIT 303! (Don't mind the Hexidecimal code. It is gibberish. There are more messages too as well.) Then about four weeks ago one of my friends trolled 303. He did it by putting lava under 303 and killed him in-game. Then about two weeks ago 303 showed up at his house with full diamond armor and a diamond sword and my friend only had a feather with knockback 1. He hit 303 with the feather and 303 went up into the air, fell back down and died. 303 said something unkind to him and I will not say it. Lately he has just... Vanished from us and I am nervous about this.-H.S.H.